David García Martínez
David García Martínez is a teenager who lives in Lalin, and is also the main character of the series. He also appears in the manga Delete. Appearance David is a boy of average height. His hair is a bit wavy, and he has a characteristic dark brown fringe that hangs down between his eyes, covering the scar on his forehead. His eyes are round and amber-colored. When he experiences heightened emotion, his eyes glow yellow. David almost always wears a red scarf alongside suspenders that he leaves off of his shoulders. He is often seen wearing red sneakers and a brown trench coat, usually wearing some sort of alien-themed t-shirt underneath. He wears a purple bracelet on his right wrist. Personality David is quiet and introvert around strangers, but when he gets close to someone, he can't shut up. David is cheerful and a bit naive. He doesn't have a temper, but he can act cowardly and selfish, running away from his problems and not confronting them directly. Despite that, he can be very resourceful. David loves paranormal things and all subjects related to aliens, mystery, universe, demons and supernatural stuff. Due to strange experiences since he was little, he truly believes that there are more things here and there than what meets the eye. However, people around him don't take him too seriously, usually denying his theories and explanations. He loves to watch Cuarta Dimension every Sunday and at nights he usually goes to stargazing and search for UFOs. History In the year 2010, David’s former best friend at the time started to bully him with various other people, going as far as to physically hurt him and suicide bait him. This caused David to develop depression, and after five months of bullying, David deleted a childhood game that he and Felix (his former friend) had created, then walked to a bridge, with plans to end his own life, though this was foiled by Felix himself, who saved David from death and eventually mended his relationship with David. Delete In Delete, David plays the role of The Creator, a hooded figure that appears to be a small child. Lalin's Curse David makes his first appearance in Episode 0, watching the stars along with Coco and searching for UFOs. On his way home, he finds a broken camera and he takes it with him. Once he arrives at his house, he discovers that his childhood friend Felix is there and makes him watch the new episode of Cuarta Dimension. After hearing Monica's words about what happened to her, David thinks that the camera has to be hers, and disobeying Felix recommendation about not doing it, he puts the damaged SD car inside his computer to take a look to the files, finding only a black video and a corrupted file. After clicking the unknown archive, a short circuit leaves his house in dark, and it also breaks his PC. Next morning he asks his father about Lalin being cursed, but doesn't discover anything important. He goes to school, finding Felix frightened because of some cockroaches, and the two boys discover that they are moving in a straight line towards a farm. David takes a look inside, but doesn't find nothing. When he turns around, however, he listens someone knocking the glass, but Felix doesn't take him seriously and says is just his imagination. At school, he proposes Tobias, Eric and Cody going to the forest to research, and they accept. Trivia * It was revealed by Isaky that Felid is a brotp. * He likes cheese. * He suffers from dermatophagia. * The discoloration of his fringe is due to the extra melanin being produced in his hair. This was caused by the head trauma he experienced from when he jumped. * He is asexual, but not aromantic. Relationships Felix López Dorado Tobias Ruiz Castro Cody Lozano Blasco Eric Bermúdez Parejo Gallery David_founds_the_camera.PNG|David finds the damaged camera in the forest at night. David's dream.PNG|David dreams about becoming a paranormal researcher. OuchMyFeelings.jpeg|David is scared by Felix's snide remark. Wow.jpeg|David watching Cuarta Dimension. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters